sleep walking
by sunshine and tears
Summary: When Gwen is under going a stage in power development what does it lead to.


**A/N- Hi everyone this is my second story. YAY! I hope you all enjoy it. Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10.**

It was one in the morning in Bellwood the sort of time were 'bad boys' like Kevin would be out partying. Unfortunately today wasn't like that; he was driving around the country side on patrol. However at least Ben wasn't there, but he was lucky him and a few kids from his school including Julie had gone off to Florida for some sort of trip. Even though Kevin was dying inside to party hard core, his job and the safety of the world was more important. Besides he had Gwen to keep him company. After a couple of hours of driving around aimlessly he got fed-up and decided to go home.

"Hey Gwen, earth to Gwen" Kevin clicked his fingers in front of Gwen's face to wake the sleeping beauty up. But all he got was a bit of a slurred "_yeah" _come out of her but that's all. But he could work with that.

"Hey listen, I'm just gunna go inside to get a jacket cuz its cold, I'll be back in a minute" Kevin whispered to Gwen he walked out and disappeared into his house. However the problem with Gwen was that she didn't hear a single thing of what Kevin said and she had some-what of a problem during the night which was, sleep walking! Due to her 'problem' she decided to sleep walk out in to the street and up the path that led to Kevin's house. Once she got to the door she fell, however she didn't fall to the ground but fait had different ideas and she fell straight in to Kevin's strong, muscular arms.

Kevin being completely startled yelled her name. "Gwen. Oh god Gwen babe listen to me wake up. Gwen, Gwen"! After a couple of try's to wake her up he failed so brought her into his house and laid her down on his sofa. About 10 minutes later she finally woke up. "Oh god Gwen what happened"? Kevin questioned whilst holding Gwen in a tight hug.

"I..I..I'm sorry Kevin I didn't think that it would get so out of hand." Gwen replied hugging him back yet slightly worried but knew what was going on.

"What would get out of hand please tell me"? Kevin looked in to her eyes searching for an answer. Both now had slight blushes on their faces. But soon she spoke up and said:

"It's well..that because my powers are still developing it disturbs my sleeping patterns and makes me say or do weird things. I'm really sorry for scaring you like that." Gwen got up and had started to walk towards the door when she felt Kevin grasp her wrist. She stopped walking and turned around astonished at the sudden action taken by her former enemy. "Kevin look I've all-ready been a pain and I should get going."

"Gwen I know you're scared and frankly I'm scared for you but I want to help you as much as I can." Kevin looked lovingly in to her eyes waiting for an answer. "Kevin…" Gwen breathed and they both hugged each other so lovingly and so tight that all air was being squeezed out of them. Finally after a long and sweet hug they let go of each other.

"So uumm it's, well its late and well if you want you can stay the night"? Kevin asked with a slight smirk on his face. Gwen looked back with a cute smile and nodded in agreement. After they both had a bit to eat which was cookies (Kevin's favourite) and hot milk, Kevin took Gwen up to his room and gave her his old pair of pyjamas. Gwen got dressed in the bathroom and Kevin got dressed in his room. Kevin's pyjamas were huge on Gwen's petite and fragile figure. But it was a different story for Kevin his tight P.J top was showing some of his god carved muscle's and his pants just flared around his ankles.

It was now 4.15am and both of them were so tiered that they fell asleep in each-other's arms in Kevin's bed with out realising. About an hour later Gwen awoke from her mild slumber due to a rustling sound. Gwen rose from her sleeping position to see that Kevin was going through his closet.

"Kevin what are you doing"? Gwen asked tiredly.

"Oh shit Gwen, man you scared me, oh and I'm just trying to find an extra blanket." Kevin replied slightly startled.

"May I ask why"? Gwen questioned.

"Oh yeah uuumm well we fell asleep t..t..together and I'm just going to go sleep on the couch."

"Kevin are you crazy! Do you really think I'd let you go sleep on the couch and that to in your own house"!

"Well yeah bu.." Kevin was interrupted by Gwen when she gave him half a lecture about why he shouldn't go sleep on the couch. "Oh and besides I'm well I'm afraid of the dark a bit. So could you maybe stay with me instead of going to sleep on the couch"?

"Gwen Tennyson the alien butt kicking anodite afraid of the dark. There's something you don't hear every day"! Kevin chuckled, but then saw the anger plus shyness in Gwen's expression and decided to shut up before climbing in beside her. It was quite awkward for the both of them to be next to each other in bed. However after a while they ended up snugging up in each other's arms. Even though they both knew that they were holding each other it felt nice and they stayed like that until Kevin looked down at Gwen and vice versa. Both staring intently in to the others eyes. Soon without realising they both instinctively moved closer tilting their heads to the side and then their lips met in a soft and love filled kiss.

Kevin tilted his head more to make the kiss deeper. Soon it became a lot more passionate and hunger filled and now Gwen was under Kevin and he was holding her tight in his arms whilst kissing her. Kevin then wanting to take it up a level licked her bottom lip asking to enter. Gwen understanding parted her lips and soon as they did his tongue rolled on to hers and soon the kiss became a fight for dominance. Kevin then started to search every square inch in her mouth. Soon the need for air became vital and they both broke apart. Leaning their foreheads against each-others and looked in to each-other's eyes.

After a staring compotation of two lovers they lip locked once again. Soon Gwen had her hands tangled in his hair. Kevin had his arms wrapped around her, and then you'd find Kevin had his hand stroking the inside of her right thigh. Gwen broke away from him as soon as she felt this unexpected yet undoubtedly amazing feeling. "I..I'm s..s….so sorry Kevin b..ut I can't I'm sorry I'm just not ready for..for that sort of commitment yet I'm so sorry" Gwen knew she wanted him but knew her needs came first and stopped before she did something she would unfortunately regret at a time were war could be waiting around every corner. Even though the clear disappointment on Kevins face could be seen, he looked ashamed and stood up before he also did something he would regret. "No don't apologize, it was my fault I thought it wa..I though wrong and I'm sorry. But never think that you have to apologize to me" Kevin spook but looked towards the window. Nevertheless Gwen took in to consideration and hugged him for behind. "Don't think you have to apologise. I know what you want but I think we both can wait?" Questioning was covered up as comfort in her previous statement. So it was decided by the both of them that they would wait and until then just be together and be happy for as long as fait had them together.

-**A/N- There you have it. I hope you all enjoyed it and please R&R it's much appreciated. –Sunshine and tears.**


End file.
